The Struggle of Love
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Chanyeol ingin mencari seorang pacar, karena sudah tidak tahan dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh kedua sahabatnya yang berpacaran. tapi... kemudian Sehun menyarankan agar dia mendekati anak kelas saja. lalu... buku ramalan mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan apa saja yang diinginkan si dia untuk dapat membuatnya bahagia... A ChanSoo and KaiHun ficcc...


The Struggle of Love(?)

Author : Ayane_Chan =Istri sah Oh Sehun dan Anak Biologis ChanSoo(?)

Cast : Chanyeol

Figuran : EXO members

Genre : YAOI, Romance.

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : PG-15

Warning : YAOI, FF MILIK SAYA, SEHUN MILIK SAYA, CHAN YEOL BAPAK SAYA, KYUNG SOO EMAK SAYA(?) NO BASH NO WOMEN NO CRY(?) NO PLAGIAT*kagak ada yang mau mlagiat lu... (￣(エ)￣)

Ayane's Talk : Ini janji saya buat pembaca Nan Mollayo yang nagih momment ChanSoo kurang banyak. Ok... douzo-douzo. Tolong jangan bunuh saya setelah membacanya... mwehehehe*ketiwi nenek lampir(?)

Mau tanya dong... terutama yang fashionNISTA eh... fashionista, kan awal November ada pemotretan(?) buat buku tahunan nih saya... nah, tema kelas saya itu backpacker... asyiknya pake apa ya? Jumpsuit panjang? Kaos? Kemeja? Denim? Sweater? Oh ya saya hijab(?) tolong sarannya yah... dari kemaren udah ngegalau mulu...

...

...

...

Namanya Park Chanyeol, lahir di Seoul 27 November tujuh belas tahun silam. Sekarang dia duduk di bangku kelas sebelas sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul. Hobinya bermain basket dan mengajak kucingnya jalan-jalan. Dia mempunyai dua noona, noona pertamanya bekerja sebagai apoteker dan noona keduanya masih kuliah di jurusan broadcast. Eommanya adalah seorang guru teater dan appanya adalah pegawai di dinas sosial pemerintah Korea. Sudah cukup kan biodatanya? Tapi sebenarnya, saat membaca sebuah biodata hal terpenting yang harus diketahui adalah...

**STATUS**

Iya kan? Status! Nah status Chanyeol adalah...

"Aku jomblo! Sudah sejak zaman Tuhan merencanakan keberadaanku(?)"katanya pada seorang namja manis tapi bodoh di hadapannya. Oh Sehun, mantan pacar saudara tetangganya yang mempunyai sepupu di Gangnam dari saudara tirinya di Myeongdong. Ekh... ok, fokus!

"Berarti kau harus mencari pacar,"itu Jongin. Bukan Sehun. Tapi pacar Sehun(?) Nah kalau kalian bingung tentang kondisinya, marilah dengarkan penjelasan saya. Mereka bertiga, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin sudah bersahabat semenjak SMP. Tapi semenjak Jongin menembak Sehun satu tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol jadi merasa kalau dirinya selalu jadi obat nyamuk saat bersama dengan dua orang tadi. Nah berdasarkan penjelasan diatas, sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol untuk menahan dirinya pacaran semenjak SMP adalah karena dia mempunya dua sahabat baik yang sudah melebihi pacar. Chanyeol pikir pacar itu kan sama saja dengan teman, tapi hanya lebih sedikit special. Nah, maka dari itu dia tidak pacaran. Tapi sekarang? Karena dua sahabatnya jugalah dia ingin mempunyai pacar.

"Pacar? Memangnya kau pikir mencari pacar sama dengan mencari kutu di rambut mu?"kesal Chanyeol. Dia menyeruput coffe-nya lalu meletakan cangkirnya kembali di meja dengan kasar. Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Mencari pacar? Sehun rasa sih...

"Mencari pacar? Gampang kok!"iya, karena yang mengatakan hal tersebut bukan lain adalah anak paling cantik di sekolah yang setiap pagi selalu mendapat 101 surat cinta di lokernya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, Sehun mau sombong atau bagaimana?

"Cari saja seseorang yang dekat. Kalau bisa, nanti jadi seperti kami,"ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar. Menoel dagu runcing Sehun, dan Sehun memukul pelan bahu Jongin. Ugh... Chanyeol rasanya ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang juga!

"Kalau begitu aku pacaran dengan Hunnie saja bagaimana?"ini entah Chanyeol sedang meledek atau kesal. Jongin memeluk pacarnya possesive lalu mehrong pada Chanyeol, "Enak saja! Sampai negara api menyerangpun aku tidak akan merelakannya!"kata Jongin kesal. Cahanyeol mendecih, kalau sudah urusan tentang Sehun, si Jongin jadi terlalu serius. Mungkin dia lelah, eh! Mungkin dia terlalu cinta mati pada Sehun.

"Chanyeol, cari saja yang sekelas,"tiba-tiba Sehun berbicara dengan kondisi masih dipeluk sangat erat oleh Jongin.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa beb?"tanya Jongin.

"Eum... kalau Chanyeol ingin segera mendapatkan pacar, itu artinya Channie harus mencari seseorang yang sudah dekenal dengan baik kan, agar proses pendekatannya tidak terlalu lama. Nah, kalau dengan teman sekelas kan setidaknya sudah kenal dengan baik,"aduh... rasanya Jongin ingin mencium Sehun sekarang juga. Pacarnya yang lebih imut dari winnie the pooh dan lebih manis dari gulali itu sekarang sudah pintar... -..-

"Wah! Benar juga, kalau begitu besok aku akan memulai pencarian target(?)"ucap Chanyeol semangat. Kini dia beranjak dari kursinya, mendekat ke arah Sehun dan...

'Chu~'

Jongin dan Sehun membeku di tempat.

"Gomawo Sehun..."dan Chanyeol berlari sangat kencang, sehingga dia sampai jatuh terpeleset karena lantainya yang licin, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan bangkit kembali.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"Jongin menggeram kesal. Sialan! Kenapa dia berani mencium pacar imutnya! Ugh... dasar Jomblo – tidak laku!

"Beb, tidak papa kan?"tanya Jongin khawatir. Memangnya Sehun bidadari yang jatuh dari surga apa?(?)

"Tidak papa,"jawab Sehun lalu menggeleng pelan. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian tersenyum pada pacarnya yang polosnya menjurus ke bodoh itu.

"Sehunnie, kan aku sudah bilang jika sudah pacaran maka kita tidak bisa dicium atau mencium orang lain selain pacar kita,"jelas Jongin layaknya guru paud yang sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah pada murid-muridnya. Sehun mengangguk setuju, aduh... matanya... sudah sipit, kecil, bling-bling pula. Dan yang paling Jongin sukai saat sedang menatap Sehun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat adalah, di bola mata itu... hanya akan tercermin dirinya.

"Kalau begitu... karena pipimu sudah dicium oleh Chanyeol maka aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membersihkannya,"tambah Jongin serius. Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat dan Jongin tersenyum puas.

'Chu~'dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir merah muda Sehun.

"Eh?"pipi Sehun memerah, namja manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Aduh... malunya!

"Tidak apa-apa. Masa dengan pacar sendiri kau malu,"ucap Jongin sambil mengalihkan kedua telapak tangan namjachingunya yang imut itu.

"Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehunnie, dan Jongin mencium bibir Sehunnie. Kalau ada orang lain yang mencium bibir Sehunnie apa yang akan Jongin lakukan?"dan pertanyaan polos Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin hampir jatuh pingsan.

Bukan... bukan karena shock ataupun kaget, tapi karena perkataan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat otak yadongnya membayangkan sesuatu yang ekhem-ekhem ada adegan pip... dan pip... nya.

...

...

...

Sekarang sudah jam setengah satu P.M itu berarti Chanyeol masih memiliki tiga puluh menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, namja jangkung itu langsung duduk manis di kursinya dan nampak sibuk dengan notenya. Mau tau Chanyeol menulis apa?

Menulis daftar calon pacar. Sudah tau kan ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol mencari pacar? Jadi dia harus se-selektif mungkin. Seperti eommanya yang akan membuat daftar belanja agar kebutuhan keluarganya bisa terpenuhi dengan tepat atau seperti membuat daftar wawancara seperti yang dilakukan noonanya sebelum ada praktik kerja.

Luhan... dia saingan Sehun di sekolah. Sama-sama cantik, bedanya kalau Sehun cantik, imut, dan seksi. Luhan itu cantik, imut, dan berprestasi(?) nah idaman kan? Tapi masalahnya hanya satu! Luhan itu dulu tergila-gila pada Sehun! Jangan-jangan...

Baekhyun... anak dengan body kurus-kering yang sangat amat diva-ish. Dia punya geng anak-anak centil, berarti dia termasuk anak sok-gaul yang jika bicara seperti orang mau muntah itu ya? Tapi Baekhyun imut sekali sih... bahkan lebih imut dari puppy Chanyeol yang ada di rumah. Iya, puppynya saja jenisnya bull dog!

Kris... eh Yaampun! Salah nulis!

Kyungsoo... Ketua ex-school cooking yang sangat imut tapi pendiam. Mungkin ada batu meteor jatuh di depannya dia tetap akan membisu(?)

Nah... berdasarkan pertimbangan yang sangat berat(?) dan pergolakan batin yang kuat(?) serta konfrontasi hati(?) dan labil ekonomi(?) maka Chanyeol memutuskan akan mendekati Kyungsoo saja! Ya, karena dia yang paling menjanjikan(?) menjanjikan apa?

'Bokongnya sangat seksi...'dan itulah isi pikiran Chanyeol.

"Hey! Chanyeol!"suara cempreng Sehun berhasil mengusik lamunannya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun, dan Sehun tersenyum balik kepadanya. Jongin yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sehun mendeath glare Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, dan pasangan kekasih itu duduk di depannya.

"Sudah mendapatkan ide?"tanya Sehun ambigu, nah... mungkin kalau kalian belum mengenal Sehun selama lebih dari tiga tahun, kalian tidak akan bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sudah,"jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Siapa?"tanya Jongin kali ini, Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian memajukan dagunya. Menunjuk seorang namja bermata bulat yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

"Ha?"

Bisa membedakan heeeeeeeeeeee dan ha singkat milik siapa kan?

...

...

...

Meskipun menurut Jongin dan Sehun seseorang seperti Chanyeol tidak layak mendapatkan orang sebaik Kyungsoo - _ya ampun perkataan mereka kejam sekali..._ – tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh akan mengincar Kyungsoo. Meski Jongin dan Sehun mengatakan bahwa orang sediam Kyungsoo tidak akan cocok dengan orang se-hyper dirinya, tapi Chanyeol tetap yakin bahwa itulah yang dinamakan saling melengkapi. Meski Sehun dan Jongin pikir bahwa meskipun pada akhirnya mereka jadian, mungkin mereka hanya akan bertahan selama dua puluh tiga jam, lima puluh sembilan menit, lima puluh sembilan detik, Chanyeol akan tetap berusaha sambil berdoa kali ini!

Yosh... yosh... fighting!

Jadi itulah alasan Chanyeol berada di depan ruangan ex-school masak saat ini. Hari ini hari sabtu dan berarti mulai pukul sepuluh A.M sampai pukul tiga P.M sekolah hanya akan diisi ex-school, semenjak Chanyeol hanya mengikuti ex-school basket dan ketua tim basketnya tidak ada karena sedang berkencan dengan ketua OSIS si Kim Joo Myun, maka Chanyeol... FREE! Tidak pakai talk kakao talk!

"Eh... Park Chanyeol-ssi? Mau mendaftar ex-school masak?"aduh... tidak mungkin! Memegang panci saja tidak pernah, apalagi masuk ex-school masak!

"Eum... tidak,"jawab Chanyeol cepat. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Sesuai dengan kebiasaannya dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan kemudia membulatkan matanya. Aduh... tambah imut saja!

"Eh, aku... ingin bertemu denganmu,"jawab Chanyeol jujur. Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengarnya, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

"Begitu, eum... memangnya ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol membisu. Aduh... mau apa? Dia juga bingung dia mau apa! Kakinya seakan berjalan sendiri kesini!

"Me... mengajakmu pulang bersama,"jawab Chanyeol cepat. Pipi Kyungsoo nampak memerah. "Kalau Kyungsoo mau!"tambah Chanyeol cepat.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir merahnya, kemudian bertanya pada Chanyeol malu-malu, "Me... memangnya kenapa?"dan sumpah! Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Chanyeol saat itu.

"Eum... ingin saja,"jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lama, kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengangkat stok bahan makanan di mobil box di luar ke dalam ruang penyimpanan,"Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkah menuju ke arah tangga, tapi dengan cekatan Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran, dan namja bodoh itu hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya. Malu...

"Bi... biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

...

...

...

Sudah tahu kan Chanyeol itu body-nya seperti superman? Sudah tinggi, kekar pula. Nah, karena itulah pekerjaan me-re-stock bahan makanan yang biasanya dilakukan Kyungsoo selama tiga kali naik – turun tangga, bisa dilakukan Chanyeol hanya dalam sekali angkat. Tapi resikonya? Ugh... badannya terasa pegal-pegal semua.

"Wah... gomawo sudah membantu,"ucap Kyungsoo girang. Chanyeol tersenyum... duh, baru sehari bersama Kyungsoo saja sudah tidak bisa berhenti senyum. Apalagi nanti, kalau sudah pacaran(?)

"Tidak papa, he... he... he... aku senang bisa membantu,"jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau memang namja yang baik,"dan pujian dari Kyungsoo barusan berhasil membuat pipi Chanyeol merah.

"Ti... tidak juga,"elak Chanyeol malu-malu. Padahal dirinya sedang membayangkan sosok tingginya dalam balutan kostum ketat berwarna merah, dengan celana dalam salah tempat berwarna merah menyala sebagai iconnya. Tahu kan? Chanyeol Man(?)

"Aku suka namja yang baik,"gumam Kyungsoo pelan, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat telinga Chanyeol yang sebesar belalai gajah itu menangkapnya dengan jelas. Jadi... Kyungsoo suka namja yang baik, oh Tuhan... jodoh sekali(?)

Hey, bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi Chanyeol rasa dia memang namja yang baik kok. Buktinya dia hanya mengecup pipi Sehun kemarin, bukan bibirnya. Dan... lupakan.

"Apalagi yang kau sukai?"tanya Chanyeol mulai menggali lebih dalam targetnya. Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak. Dan saat itu Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memang benar-benar sangat imut, manis, dan sedap untuk dipandang.

"Aku suka memasak, aku suka anak kecil, aku suka hal yang tertata dengan baik, dan aku... menyukai kehangatan dalam keluarga,"jawab Kyungsoo antusias. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyun lima jari. Jadi begitu... wah, kalau seperti ini sih, Chanyeol bisa langsung memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai calon istrinya kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau benci?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hal yang tidak teratur dan kotor, kecoa, polkadot, dan... dari semua hal yang kubenci... aku benci jika harus dipaksa,"jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

Menarik...

...

...

...

Oh... jadi Kyungsoo itu termasuk ke dalam golongan orang yang harus ditaklukan dengan rumus nomor tujuh ya? Wah... bagus, bagus... itu adalah nomor keberuntungan. Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar untuk segera mempraktekan rencananya kepada Kyungsoo. Di tengah lamunan liarnya, Chanyeol terperanjat saat tiba-tiba poselnya berdering dengan keras. Dia meletakkan buku "Ways of Love" yang semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu dibacanya di atas bufet kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Oi... ada apa?"tanya Chanyeol ketika mengetahui yang menelepon adalah Jongin. Saudara kembarnya yang tidak identik dan berbeda orangtua(?)

"..."

"Oh, okay. Besok akan kusampaikan pada Jung sonsaenim."

'Flip...'Chanyeol kembali membuka halaman yang tadi sudah ditandainya kemudian mencermati kalimat-kalimat dalam halaman itu sekali lagi.

"Dia bisa ditaklukan dengan cara ini, kau harus terbiasa dengan kebisasaan dan kesukaannya. Mulailah dengan hal yang sederhana seperti memberi sebuah permen padanya setiap hari. Kemudian lanjutkan dengan hal-hal yang lebih besar. Yang terpenting kau harus memberikan apa yang dia sukai dan inginkan,"Chanyeol menutup buku itu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Diinginkan? Disukai?"

"Rapi, memasak, anak kecil, kehangatan dalam keluarga..."

"Mungkin aku bisa mulai dengan menyetrika ulang kemeja sekolah setiap sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dan memasang dasi dengan benar. Aku bisa membawanya ke rumah agar dia bisa membantu eomma memasak, dan anak, aku bisa memberinya anak... eh? HEEEE? YA AMPUN... YA TUHAN! MAAFKAN HAMBAMU INI! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD DEMIKIAN. ASTAGA... TIDAK-TIDAK!"

...

...

...

Action one. Neatly!

Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Kemejanya yang biasanya terlihat acak-acakan dan dasinya yang setiap harinya hanya terpasang dengan asal kini terlihat sangat rapi. Sehun dan Jongin sampai dibuatnya shock saat itu. Biasanya juga, Chanyeol akan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, membicarakan hasil score pertandingan sepak bola tadi malam sambil tergelak-gelak seperti orang tidak waras. Tapi sekarang? Chanyeol? Diam di tempat dan membaca buku filsafat? Filsafat! Ya ampun... ilmu yang bisa mempercepat proses pembotakan?

"Jongin, Chanyeol tidak apa-apa kan?"gumam Sehun pada kekasihnya. Ya, dua orang itu sebenarnya sudah sangat khawatir dari semenjak Chanyeol masuk ke kelas. Auranya sungguh berbeda.

"Ini mungkin bagian dari rencananya,"jawab Jongin pelan.

Tak lama kemudian sosok mungil yang ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol datang. Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menampakkan tampang bodohnya saat itu. Dia... kaget!

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Kita tidak usah khawatir,"ucap Jongin, dan Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Jam matematika berlalu dengan cepat, disusul dengan Jepang dan Seni. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Chanyeol yang telah membicarakan beberapa masalah tentang klub basket dengan pembinannya, Jung sonsaenim, di ruang guru segera menuju kantin untuk membeli sesuatu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika di tengah lorong yang... eum... tidak sepi sih... hanya saja memang lorongnya terlalu luas sehingga terkesan sepi. Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi ke ruang clubnya berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol jadi bingung.

Saat ia hendak melangkah ke kiri, Kyungsoo juga melakukannya. Saat dia memilih ke kanan Kyungsoo juga melakukannya. Jadi seperti gobak sodor saja(?)... akhirnya mau tak mau Chanyeol mengalah juga, dia diam di tempat dan menunggu Kyungsoo agar memilih sisi mana, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah beberapa detik saling memandang, akhirnya keduannya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menyadari tingkah bodoh mereka.

"Hehehe... mian ne..."tawa Chanyeol pelan. Dan Kyungsoo mendadak mengernyitkan keningnya. Chanyeol sedang sariawan? Atau radang kah? Cara tertawanya tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya juga anak itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, ibaratnya belum puas kalau suara barritonenya itu belum sampai menggema di setiap sudut sekolah. Tapi sekarang... kenapa tertawanya seperti dibuat-buat?

"Eum... kau mau kemana?"akhirnya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan. Niatnya sih mau bertanya kondiso Chanyeol... tapi rasanya namja itu sehat-sehat saja, jadi ya... tidak jadi.

"Pergi ke kantin,"jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menggamit lengan kanan Chanyeol yang besar dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Seakan mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Eh... mau kemana? Kantin ada disana?"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi protes kecil Chanyeol.

...

...

...

"Wah... terimakasih. Ah... sudah kenyang sekarang,"ucap Chanyeol girang setelah Kyungsoo memberikannya satu porsi sandwich yang berisi beef, selada, tomat, keju, mayounnaise, saus sambal, dan tentunya telur.

"Sama-sama,"jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu, selain pintar memasak, dia juga sangat baik yah?

"Chanyeol-ah... eum... sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menanyakan ini. Tapi... sedari tadi kau sangat aneh, eum... cara tertawamu. Kau, tidak sedang sariawan atau radang kan?"tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati takut menyinggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkesimak, heh... apa benar tingkahnya aneh?

"Tidak kok,"jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kenapa cara tertawamu sangat aneh seperti itu? Itu mulutmu jadi kelihatan horizontal,(?)"ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu. Dan kini Chanyeol dibuat bingung olehnya. Bukankah ini yang Kyungsoo suka? Sesuatu yang rapih? Bajunya sudah rapih, dasi juga sudah terpasang dengan benar, dan cara tertawanya juga sudah diperbaiki dan dirapihkan(?). Kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo malah mempermasalahkannya?

"Bukannya kau suka pada namja yang rapi?"tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Eum... itu benar. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku sedang mencoba mendekatimu dan karena kau menyukai namja yang rapih, aku merubah diriku,"jawab Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu, kemudian senyuman manis mulai mengembang di bibir plumpnya.

"Tap... tapi, cara tertawamu juga tidak usah kau rubah. Apa ada sesuatu seperti cara tertawa yang rapih? i... itu justru akan membuatmu terlihat seperti orang lain,"jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. Benar yah?

...

...

...

Action two! Cooking? Cooking!

Hari ini Chanyeol meluncurkan aksi keduanya. Tempo hari, setelah dia merasa bahwa aksi merapihkannya berjalan dengan baik, dia sudah menyusun rencana ini. Memasak! Iya, hobi Kyungsoo. Awalnya Chanyeol bingung juga sih... secara, dia kan memang tidak bisa masak. Jangankan masak, masuk dapur pun dia hanya untuk mengambil air minum atau disuruh eommanya memasang jebakan tikus. Nah... setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah solusi yang tepat.

Tepat? Tentu saja... kemarin appanya mengatakan bahwa keluarganya akan mengikuti bakti sosial di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Seoul. Masih ingat kan, bahwa appa Chanyeol bekerja di dinas sosial? Nah, hubungannya? Gampang saja, kan bakti sosial biasanya berhubungan bersedekah. Dan hal utama untuk disedekahkan itu adalah makanan kan? Oleh karena itulah Chanyeol berniat mengajak Kyungsoo ikut serta dalam acara keluarga sekaligus sosial itu.

"Kyungsoo..."Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kyungsoo sesaat setelah bel jam makan siang berbunyi. Kyungsoo, yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya mengehentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Eum... begini... Minggu depan, keluaargaku akan mengikuti acara bakti sosial di sebuah Panti Asuhan. Eum... kau mau ikut tidak?"Kyungsoo terkejut begitu mendengar tawaran Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sendiri jadi bingung karenanya. Apa ini terlalu terburu-buru dan memaksa? "M... maksudku, kau kan pintar memasak... mungkin... kau bisa membantu untuk membuat makanan..."lirih Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Sesaat kemudian dia mendongakan matanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Dan Chanyeol rasa, tidak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan selain hari ini!

...

...

...

Hari minggu ini, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebuah Panti Asuhan dengan penghuni sekitar enam puluh anak-anak. Chanyeol bertugas untuk membersihkan kamar mandi sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang membantu eommanya menyiapkan makanan ringan.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Chanyeol segera menuju ke ruang tengah. Di sana, anak-anak nampak sedang mendengarkan dongeng dari kedua noonanya, dan dari sana dia juga dapat melihat sosok kecil Kyungsoo yang nampak sedang berbincang dengan eommanya sembari menata kue-kue kecil di atas piring yang besar. Tidak terasa bibir Chanyeol terangkat saat melihat pemandangan itu. Sebuah senyuman yang entah mengapa bisa muncul hanya dengan melihat senyum kecil Kyungsoo yang sangat manis.

Apa sekarang?

Chanyeol mulai mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Chanyeol-ah... jangan hanya berdiri disana, bantu eomma membawa piring-piring ini ke halaman belakang,"pekik eommanya yang membuatnya segera tersadar. Chanyeol mendekat dan mengambil dua piring besar yang berisi kue pastel, keju, coklat, dan yang lainnya. Sementara Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa dua toples permen rasa buah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari,"ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di depan Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya sehingga kini keduanya dapat beriringan bersama. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Eum... kapan-kapan akan kuajak lagi,"jawab Chanyeol cepat. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mulai melangkah lebih cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedan tertawa bodoh karena tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo.

"Kau bahagia?"tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah rumah Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat kemudian tersenyum.

"Tau tidak... anak-anak itu mengagumkan ya..."gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Tibul niat jahilnya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Benarkahhhh?"godanya dengan menirukan cara berbicara Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Ih... aku serius!"Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan, "Mereka sangat kecil, tapi kebhagiaan yang mereka bawa begitu besar,"imbuhnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat itu. Kyungsoo memang sangat sempurna, dan dia pasti seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya.

...

...

...

Action 3, This is Perfect Family...

"Dalam sebuah keluarga yang sempurna terdapat seorang ayah, ibu dan anak,"Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bercerita ketika dia dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siang di dalam kelas. Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang Kyungsoo penasaran. Kira-kira ada apa?

"Dan Chanyeol-ah... keluargamu itu sempurna kan?"Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk setuju atas pertayaan Kyungsoo. Raut wajah Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi sendu dan Chanyeol tidak tahu, apakah anggukannya itu adalah penyebabnya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin keluargaku sebentar lagi bukan termasuk keluarga yang sempurna,"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Appaku bilang dia tidak mencintai eomma lagi, dan dia ingin menceraikan eomma,"suaranya mulai bergetar dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin segera membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Hiks... apa yang harus kulakukan... hiks..."dan kini dia terisak, Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Dia juga tidak tahu sebenarnya. Permasalah orang dewasa itu memang sulit. Dan meskipun arti dari kata dewasa itu sendiri adalah seseorang yang mampu bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, tapi faktanya ada banyak juga orang dewasa yang egois seperti ayah Kyungsoo. Keegosian mereka tentunya menimbulkan korban kan? Dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya... keluarga yang sempurna tidak persis seperti yang baru saja kau definisikan. Kau tahu, seorang ibu dan anak laki-laki dalam sebuah keluarga, asal mereka saling menyayangi dan mendukung, itulah kesempurnaan,"Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan, sebuah keluarga dengan seorang ayah yang kaya, ibu yang cantik, dan anak-anak yang pintar bisa menjadi tidak sempurna saat salah satu dari mereka tidak saling menyayangi dan mengasihi,"mendengar suara barritone Chanyeol yang mulai serak, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo..."dan Chanyeol tahu, itu adalah senyum yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

...

...

...

Chanyeol yakin akan melakukannya hari ini. Tepat saat mereka berdua sedang memakan makan siang mereka bersama hari ini adalah hari selasa, dan menurut ramalan horoscopenya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Warna keberuntungannya menurut horoscope, merah muda. Juga sudah terpasang di tubuhnya – celana dalamnya. Dan dengan semua itu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dari siap.

Dengan perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju ke arah ruang ex-school memasak. Dan saat pintu ruangan itu dibukanya, seorang namja manis tengah berada di dalamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mendekat ke arah namja manis itu. Menepuk bahu kanannya dan namja manis tersebut tersenyum begitu mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali,"goda Chanyeol padanya, Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi. Memasukan beberapa manisan buah ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Eum... tidak ada. Hanya meletakkan manisan ini pada tempatnya,"jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau satu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sepotong manisan pepaya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol langsung meraupnya dengan mulutnya.

"Ne, gomawo,"ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan begitu melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Manis tidak?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas layaknya sedang berpikir. Kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Manis."

"Tapi kau lebih manis,"jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bohong!"

"Benar kok..."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja..."jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Keduanya terdiam. Suara deik jam yang terus berputar menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Angin yang berhembus dengan pelan, menelusup melalui ventilasi-ventilasi jendela membuat momment ini terasa semakin damai. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Namja di sampingnya ini memang sangat manis dalam suasana apapun.

"Soo..."suara barritone Chanyeol menggema. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya, dan Chanyeol menjadi tidak tahan untuk segera mengacak rambut halus Kyungsoo yang sangat rapih.

"Ish... kau merusaknya! Waeyo?"

"Kau tau tidak? Aku hanya bersikap baik pada orang yang kusukai,"ucap Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo menagngguk kemudian terkekeh, "Berarti kau menyukaiku,"celetuknya asal. Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo terdiam, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. Dan kini keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Chanyeol menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga kini dia duduk tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan besarnya kemudian berbisik, "Dan, aku melakukan apapun untuk oran yang kusukai."

"Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Chanyeol dengan serius. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Matanya menyorotkan kegelisahan. Bibir plumpnya digigitnya dengan keras karena kegugupan ini. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Hyung..."

"Aa... Aku, aku ingin..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kita berteman saja."

"HEEEEEEH?"

'Bruk...'

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!"

END.

Comedy Romance yang gagal! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... gak apa-apa kan? Tadinya mau 2-shoot tapi saya jadiin one shoot akhirnya. Tetep review yah...


End file.
